Electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are sometimes equipped with cameras. Cameras may, for example, be used to allow a user to capture a video or a still photograph. Some electronic devices may store images which are captured with a camera to a memory of the electronic device. Some electronic devices may transmit data via a communication subsystem to another electronic device in order to provide a video based chat.
Electronic devices may use camera data to provide an augmented reality. Augmented reality is a process wherein a live view of a physical, real world environment (which may be obtained via the camera) may be augmented by computer generated input.
The functions and features provided by augmented reality systems are often quite limited.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.